


A Tranquil Life Disturbed

by Nejllik



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M, My first post.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejllik/pseuds/Nejllik
Summary: A former warrior and a former king find a special kind of love.This love blooms into something more....(Pure Fluff)





	A Tranquil Life Disturbed

**Author's Note:**

> (If you are the type for Sinbad x Reader, just imagine Cindy as yourself. Itzzz what I do)

A peaceful life, with good company and with the necessities of a comfortable day, was a rare gift to stumble upon.

Who would have thought that the former warrior, Cindy, would have been blessed with such a life? Moreover, what were the odds that someone such as Sinbad would be the one by her side?

These two strange souls were never the ones to settle down. Restless and adventurous, they would tear apart their current lives and rebuild stronger and better ones. Sinbad went from a fisherman's son to the head of a world wide company, then all the way up to a king... Any wise woman who viewed him would know he was a man who would never be tied down: a man who would never be suited for married life.

Cindy was no more suited then him. Her violent nature towards the surrounding people and her threatening presence seemed to contradict the proper nature of a wife. She was the product of warfare and cruelty; the scars that proved this were too exposed to be hidden.

However, when these two lives blended together, all their ups and down cancelled. Their extremes calmed; their flaws dulled. Together, they became peaceful.

Now, the two sat on their balcony as husband and wife. The wind drifted by, carrying the scent of spring flowers. Birds chirped softly in the trees overhead. No words were needed between the two. They would live their years out together; that was the only fact that mattered between them, everything else was water under the bridge.

In each other's presence, there was no sadness, there was no anger either, there was not even happiness. Every painful and exciting color had been dulled to a constant gray, pure as pure could be.

Life was perfectly serene when the two were together, living with no concerns.

Little did the two know, that their gray, never changing world would soon have a revelation.

The destined day started just like any other.

Cindy rose from the bed first, reaching out to stretch her slender body. The white light of dawn flooded through the windows, illuminating the gray floors, the dark sheets, and the white walls. The gentle light seemed to caress her skin with a halo, illuminating it.

Besides her, her dear husband's revealed arms and head were also kissed lovingly by the light, holding the same peaceful glow. Observing the softness of his sleeping features, Cindy sat above him, gazing down at him contently…

Time drew on, the perfect picture not changing until Sinbad's eyelids flockered.

Carefully, his eyes opened. Golden eyes traveled to the body that sat above him. Sitting there, as perfect as a picture, Cindy gave him a small smile. This was the smile that greeted him every morning.  


Just the same as the hundreds of times before, Sinbad drew forward. Bright gold eyes met bright blue for a brief moment. As their distances closed, darkness fell between them. Lips softly pressed together with no lust or no desire in their touch. The kiss was no more than a promise: a promise that they would stay by each others side no matter what.  
With the morning kiss, Cindy slipped off the left side of the bed. Sinbad stood up to the right side.

They went their different paths, their actions and habits designed to not bother the other. When they walked past each other, they seemed to glide past with a certainty, knowing exactly what would happen next and how to handle the situation.

When he spilled some of his water for his coffee, she was already there with napkins. When she had trouble finding her brush, he was there with it in hand. They tended to their own needs, aware of each other, but understanding that their deep love was there whether they expressed it or not.

Only when they were finished with their own preparations for the day did they sit down together. This was the time they each set aside just for each other.

It was a routine for Cindy to sit down on the couch and for Sinbad to sit on the floor in front of her. He would read the daily newspaper and she would gently comb her hair, lovingly separating each strand carefully from each other.

His long locks seemed to slide through her fingertips like silk. Combing it would be easy to do in only a few moments, but despite this, the two stayed together in this way for at least one hour.

After they were both satisfied with their silent time together, Sinbad would stand up, tenderly kiss Cindy’s eyebrow, and leave to put on his shoes for work.

But today, that did not happen.

Sinbad stood up, about to turn away, but Cindy reached out and grasped his shirt tightly.

Their eyes met and there was a silent moment that passed. 

"Is something wrong?" For the first time this morning, Sinbad spoke to Cindy.  


Their eyes seemed to speak to each other. Cindy's eyes were transparent, no true emotion lingering within them. As why she held onto him so desperately today, she wanted to know as much as he.

She knew she should let him go to work, so she let his shirt slip out of her hand as she lowered her arm. There was something about today; it didn’t feel quite the same. Maybe she was sick; maybe her breakfast wasn't adequate. Either way, there should no need to worry, she knew she and her husband would settle back down into their perfect balance once this strange energy within her passed.

She opened her mouth to reassure him, but suddenly a flash of color caught her eye.

_Purple._

Was his hair always such a vivid purple? His skin looked so warm and alive: so soft. The room was flooded with a yellow light, brightening up the cream colored couches, the red-brown floor, and most of all, his eyes. They were so bright and vibrant, like they were shimmering gold in the afternoon sun…

Her expression was one of awe and amazement, something that was rarely seen on her usually cool and collected features. It was as if, in that moment, she was looking through the eyes of a different person.  
Maybe, in that one moment, another person had borrowed her mind and head and allowed her to see the world in a completely different way. It was peculiar and, most of all, confusing.

This anomaly shattered the balance between them. Their routine was broken. This new occurrence was most strange. 

Her husband straightened himself in surprise: this new change in his wife was completely unforeseen.

With a curious energy, he carefully placed his hands on her shoulder, forcing her gaze to stop traveling around the room and fasten on him.

Again, he asked, "Is something wrong?" 

His deep voice was filled with curiosity, urging an explanation.

"I don't feel the same, Sinbad." Cindy replied, "It's like the world around me just changed, and I can't bring it back."

"...." He blinked, "What?"

"I don't understand either, but everything looks different." She explained. "It's as if... I have been blind to the colors of the world until now."

"Cindy..." His voice was rich with worry and confusion, "What are you talking about..? You could always see colors."

"I am confused too, but I never paid this much attention to colors and patterns before, but now I can't draw my eyes away from them." As her strong voice carried her words, her bold eyes stared into his.

"That...." His voice was much softer, much smoother, and much gentler,"makes no sense." He sighed.

Cindy chuckled, a soft side that she only showed to the people dearest to her. "Oh Sinbad," Her voice seemed to smile as she gently caressed his cheek, "Just don't worry about me. Go on and go to work, I'll rest just in case it's an illness."

"Are you sure about this?" The same worry for her stuck to him through these years, no matter what small the event was. 

"I'm sure." Whenever he was worried, she would confidently defend herself. But, the situation grew even stranger as she showed a more accepting and submissive side. 

"If you'd like," she seemed to breath her words, "you can stay home and watch over me for today…"

A silent offer, unnecessary and excessive for this small situation, drifted in their minds.

"I'll do that." He said.  


It seemed like a mere excuse to spend the day together, but Sinbad was happy to oblige. He lowered himself down next to her, his hand pressing her size against his. "I'll have you rest for today," He whispered to her, gently drawing her towards him until she was lying on his chest, their two bodies together on the length of the couch.

For what seemed like an eternity, Sinbad listened to the gentle breathing of his wife. Her eyes were closed and her body was still, but he knew she wasn't truly asleep. Despite this, he was careful not to mishandle her in her peaceful state. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist, slowly pulling her against him to feel her warmth. He pressed his mouth against her hair and let himself relax, inhaling the sweet scent that he basked in daily.

As time drew on, the comfort that lingered with him faded away. All that was left was the pestering worry in his heart. In all the time he knew his beloved wife, she had never had an abrupt change in her mood without good reason. Even more strange, she had looked happy and peaceful when her expression suddenly changed. There seemed to be no possible explanation in the switch that had occurred from within her.

"Dear," Cindy breathed out, pressing herself down to try to engulf herself in his warm embrace. 

"I love you." She muttered softly, angling her head so she could gaze up at him through one eye.

This was definitely not normal. The word love was used sparingly between the two, only appearing at occasions when the comfort and support was necessary. For Cindy to say such a tender phrase out of the blue like this, Sinbad's heart clenched with the new worry and fear that rushed into him. 

His lips found the top of her ear, “I love you too, but… are you sure you're alright?" His eyes nervously flickered to hers.

Instead of replying, Cindy turned her head away. She stared at the wall with a glazed look in her eyes, as if she was contemplating something. Sinbad was in the midst of reaching over to turn her lips towards his, but she suddenly drew away from him. The warmth between their bodies disappeared as did their contact when she stood up. Before he could say anything, she had left to the bathroom.

Quickly, he followed after her in hurried steps.

To say the least, seeing Cindy emptying her breakfast into the toilet wasn't something Sinbad enjoyed watching.

Several heaves occurred before the danger passed. Then, she made her way towards the sink and turned on the water. When she finished washing her face and turned her body towards him, the last thing Sinbad thought he'd see was a peaceful smile gracing her normally tranquil face. 

"Sinbad, do you know what this means?" Her voice was filled with a strange, childlike wonder. Despite the happiness, this sent unwelcome shivers down his spine.

Nearing her like one would near an injured beast, he gently placing his hands on her shoulders. "Yes. Cindy?" His deep voice was coated with care.

She didn't reply as she stood there, placing her hands on his hips and beaming at him.  
"What is it?" He fearfully prodded.

"I think it's morning sickness." She said bluntly.

_Morning sickness.... was there ever such a name?_

.

.

.

"Oh."

His eyes lit up with realization.

"Don't tell me-" He was cut off.

"I'm pregnant." Brilliant blue eyes glistened with energy. As soon as those words left her lips, Sinbad lighted up.

"You're pregnant!" He repeated after her with a hearty laugh, wrapping his arms snugly around her waist.

"Can you imagine? A child from you and me?" Her voice was rich with joy. After all, she would finally be able to deliver the most precious gift of life.

Imagine, they would be parents.

"I bet he'll be just like me." Sinbad purred, pressing his lips to her neck as they embraced.

Cindy breathed out a laugh, "He? I think it's going to be a girl."

"Well then..." Sinbad chuckled, "We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Their laughter blended in together as they visualized what the future might hold. Though they wanted to, the memory of vomit was too strong on their minds to share a kiss. They resorted to tenderly holding each other, whispering about the new beginning that awaited them.

A seedling had been planting between them, and with each show of love, drops of water nurtured the new life.

Days, weeks, and months passed.

_It was time._

The two would finally become parents. 

(Little do they know it would bring them endless trails and tribulations.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3 I'd love to see comments if you're willing to share your thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> By the way.... I like harsh criticism so... if you wanna try to help me out, then please, be my guest.


End file.
